Creeping Up On You
by MochaCocaFan
Summary: It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back/ It's like a whirlwind inside of my head ... --The cast of Yuugiou is cursed forever with the deadly sins, as is the inhabitants of the wizarding world...--
1. Chapter 1

_Vanity_

Vanity ruled his life. From the day he learned he was the savior of the Wizarding World, to the moment he died, vanity dominated every inch of his psyche. In the end, it was what killed Harry Potter.

_Wrath_

Anger made her work, anger made her focus. Anger roiled in her gut and flooded her veins and made her so angry. Anger kept her going, kept her fierce and fighting. Wrath was the only thing sustaining Hermione Granger.

_Avarice_

When he was a child, his Christmas wishlist was painfully short, but that was because his family was poor. In reality, if he didn't know that his family could never afford more than an infinitely small fraction of what he desired, the list would be called _The Never-Ending List_ and someone would get sued. More importantly, he wanted not just more toys, he wanted EVERYTHING. Yet Percy Weasley could never have all that he wanted.

_Envy_

One word. One single word that defined his life. One word worth more than he ever had. One word. One single word that was the life of Ron Weasley.

_Lust_

Lust ruled her supremely. It invaded her life from the age of 13 onwards. It took over her thoughts and dominated her mind. Lust was all Pansy Parkinson felt in the sudden end.

_Gluttony_

Nobody noticed the sheer amount he ate at mealtimes. Nobody noticed the undefined hunger for everything in his eyes. Nobody noticed the purging. Nobody noticed Draco Malfoy's gluttony.

_Sloth_

There was so much more she could have done, said, felt. So much she could have achieved. Yet that would mean using the precious little energy Ginny Weasley had.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vanity_

Oh, how he was vain. He stared at the mirror all day in his room, admiring every inch of his arrogant psyche. Nothing but himself was perfect in his eyes, nothing was as beautiful or clever or intelligent or amazing or gifted or charismatic. He possessed nothing but his vanity; it ate away until all that the Pharaoh possessed was a meaningless delusion of grandeur.

_Wrath_

Nothing would describe him more perfectly than this. Anger was all he ever had, anger at everything and everyone. The rage drove him mercilessly, never to be appeased until all that once was, or could be, was nothing left put a pile of smoking ashes. And that day would never come, so all Seto Kaiba could do was wait.

_Avarice_

Power was all he ever wanted. To own the Items, to have his host under control, to have all that in the world. All for him. To bathe in gold, shave in champagne, to wander a palace made only of the finest treasures that ever were. And yet, he had to resort to being a thief to get what he wanted, and still it wasn't enough. Yami Bakura would never be satisfied.

_Envy_

He never had anything. It was always his other self, other half, other _him_. _He_ had the skill, the looks, the credit. What did he get, then? NOTHING. A big fat NOTHING. When_ he _finally had _his_ own body, his so-called friends deserted him. He had nothing; _he_ had everything. All Yugi had in the bitter, bitter end was envy.

_Sloth_

He could have done something, stopped him, if he really wanted. But no, he didn't want to; he couldn't bring himself to care. Because if you have as much little energy as he had, you didn't waste it on silly things such as preventing world destruction. You lazed about in your body, not intervening, not guiding, not caring. Just watching. All Ryou ever did was watch.

_Lust_

She showed off, not with a hint of subtlety. Everyone turned and stared at her, as she gazed with an insatiable hunger at all the perfect human sculptures known as men. She stared and flirted and fought and lusted and lusted and lusted. And for what? What was it for? WHY?

Because I can, Mai replied.

_Gluttony_

He wanted, he wanted all. What he wanted, specifically, was never defined clearly. He never bothered to define it; knowing what it was he so cravenly wanted would not satisfy him. So he ate constantly. He ate and ate and ate and then purged, just so he could eat more. No-one ever suspected Joey Wheeler's hunger was more than normal.


End file.
